


Don't Know How to Get Close to You

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on this prompt:</p>
<p>Miller is finally trying to deal with everything that’s gone down after they’ve left Mount Weather, but being the kind of person who keeps everything inside makes it kind of hard. All he wants is to feel better than this awful he feels now, and the only time he’s felt less than awful lately has been with Monty. So, being unable to communicate this, Miller just keeps trying to sneak his way into Monty’s radius, tries to sneak a hug or a pat on the shoulder. Basically sneaks his way into any kind of intimacy, and Monty is just baffled because there’s no need to be shifty about it when he’s happy to offer it anytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Know How to Get Close to You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill from this prompt post:
> 
> http://milenadaniels.tumblr.com/post/113103250733/so-you-need-minty-fic-ideas
> 
> I can only thank milenadaniels for the wonderful ideas!

A few weeks after they had all escaped from the mountain and things had seemingly calmed down - well as much as things ever calmed down since they had been sent down to Earth. People were still recovering from their bone marrow 'donations' and others were still trying to deal with what had happened while they were in the mountain. The remaining delinquents had all understandably gravitated towards each other.

Monty could tell Bellamy was struggling, not least because Clarke had left. Although he put a brave face on for them - seemed to have become even more of a mother hen than he was before, always checking after them and making sure they were all okay. Monty had lost count of how many times Bellamy had found him and clapped a hand on his shoulder in what he assumed was supposed to be a reassuring way.

There was a small collections of tables in the area where everyone came to eat that were reserved solely for the delinquents. Monty was sat at one of them staring down at his food - Jasper had been coming to eat intermittently, but not tonight. Monty could tell he hadn't been forgiven but that Jasper was trying his hardest to put it aside even if it wasn't coming easy.

Someone sat down beside him and Monty was only half shocked to see it was Miller - he had been expecting Bellamy, ever since the mountain Bellamy had been talking to Monty a lot more, after all they had been in the control room together. Bellamy had only ever talked about it once and all he had said was, "It was me and Clarke who pulled the switch, not you Monty." Monty had wanted to protest but Bellamy hadn't let him say anything else on the matter.

Miller didn't say anything, just sat and looked out over the others. He had fallen naturally into being Bellamy's second in command again. Although Bellamy wasn't officially in charge or on the council the adults had come to recognise that the delinquents weren't going to listen to anyone but him.

"Hey." Monty said, in lieu of anything better to say.

Miller then turned his eyes to him. It was dark out with only torch light lighting the ground but Monty could see well enough to see Miller looked exhausted - then again so did the rest of them. Monty was pretty sure not one of them had gotten away from the mountain without nightmares. "You okay?" Miller asked and Monty let out a humourless laugh. "Sorry, stupid question." Miller continued looking out over the rest of them again.

They were quiet then - it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, if anything it was nice. Monty carried on looking at Miller and couldn't care less if he was staring, it was nice having a still moment not filled with terrified and guilty thoughts but just taking in Miller in detail.

Monty startled when Miller's hand found its way onto Monty's back - he hadn't even noticed him moving. Miller was still looking out over the others, not looking at Monty. The hand trailed over Monty's back slowly, leaving goose bumps in its wake, before it stopped on the back of Monty's neck and gave a squeeze.

Monty opened his mouth to say something - what, he wasn't quite sure - but Miller stood up suddenly and walked toward were Bellamy had arrived without another word.

"Hey." Harper said beside him, startling Monty from where he was staring at Miller. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Be my guest." Monty said with the best smile he could muster up.

XXX

The next day Monty was in the make shift engineer work shop with Raven and Wick - Wick had asked Monty to come and help them, and Monty, with nothing better to do, had agreed.

Monty was startled out of the laser focused concentration he had on the work before him when he heard Raven say "Oh hey Miller, anything we can do for you?" Monty sat up from where he was hunched over the bench and his shoulder came into contact with a torso that was stood just to the left of him.

"Was just wondering if you guys were okay and if you needed anything." Miller said and Monty could feel him talk from where his shoulder was pressed against him, Monty went to move a little forward so he wasn't leaning on Miller but as he did Miller pressed forward so that they didn’t lose contact.

Monty looked up to see both Raven and Wick looking between the two of them with an eyebrow raised. "No we're good." Raven said, smile spreading across her face. "Monty?" The way she said it made a blush spread across his face.

"I'm good." He said, craning his head slightly to try and look at Miller. As he did so the body that had been pressed against him suddenly retreated.

"I'll leave you to it." Miller said and left before Monty could fully turn around look at him. When he turned back it was the Raven with a smirk and a questioning look.

"So, you and Miller?" She asked.

"No, not me and Miller." Monty replied, hunching over to get back to work.

"He was basically plastered against you." Raven squawked.

"Yeah well, maybe he's just a tactile guy."

Raven just made a disapproving noise as Monty went back to work and tried not to think about it.

XXX

A couple of nights later, and a couple more incidents of Miller invading Monty's personal space and beating a hasty retreat later, the remaining delinquents were occupying the tables in the dinning area when Bellamy announced that they were allowed to have a portion of the moonshine, a cheer went up.

"You think they actually let us have it or Bellamy's taking it without permission?" A voice came form behind Monty making him jump, Jasper was stood behind him googles on him head, trying to smile.

"I think it doesn’t matter." Monty replied. "Want some moonshine?" He asked and Jasper nodded before lurching forward and hugging Monty.

"I'm trying." Jasper whispered in his ear, squeezing Monty so tight it hurt.

"I'm so sorry." Monty replied, hugging Jasper back just as tight. As they separated Monty clocked Miller standing awkwardly to the side of them with two jars of moonshine in his hand, when their eyes met Miller turned sharply on his heel and walked away.

"What's up with you two then?" Jasper asked

"Honestly? No idea, wish I knew. He keeps touching me and then running away." "Touching you aye?" Jasper asked with a leer, eyebrows raising up and down.

Monty reached forwarded and punched him playfully in the arm. "I wish." Monty just murmured. "Just like, I dunno, getting into my personal space and say touching my back and then running anyway the minute I even try to look at him."

"Weird." Jasper says then shrugs his shoulders. "Have you tried just planting one on him?" Jasper asked with a cheeky smile.

Monty just rolled his eyes. "Yeah because were known for our smoothness." Jasper chuckled. "Come on lets get some moonshine."

Sometime into the night Monty was watching Harper and Jasper go head to head with some drinking game that apparently Lincoln taught Octavia whose taught the rest of them. A hand pressed against the small of his back and Monty knew who it was before Miller came into view standing next to him, sides pressed together.

Monty wondered if he was allowed to talk to Miller this time or whether he would run away again. Miller cleared it up for him by talking first. "You understand what's going on?" He asked, leaning in slightly to make sure he was only heard by Monty - hand traveling to Monty's hip so he has his hand around him.

"Not a clue, I think it has something to do with moving the rocks into the right positions, honestly I think Octavia's just having us on." Monty replied and Miller chuckled. It sent a pleasant feeling through Monty - he hadn't heard Miller laugh often it would be nice to make it happen again.

"Yeah sounds about right."

Monty looked up then and saw Jasper grinning stupidly at him, Monty gave his best scowl but then Jasper's eyes flicked to Miller and his face morphed into slight shock before he quickly looked back to the game - Miller's arm then dropped from around him and he stepped away. Monty couldn't help but sigh.

"I should go check on..." Miller trailed from before walking away and Monty turned around to glare at Jasper, who just mouthed sorry at him before carrying on with the game.

A person stepped up next to Monty and he turned around hopefully that it will be Miller, he tried not to let the disappointment show when it was Bellamy standing next to him.

"How's it going?" Bellamy asked.

"Good yeah." Monty replied.

Bellamy cleared his throat slightly and shuffled his feet a little - looking extremely awkward.

"Bellamy?" Monty asked, slightly worried and this change in demeanour.

"About Miller..." Bellamy started.

"Oh my god, seriously you too?" Monty couldn’t help but burst before he could think any better. But instead of being angry as Monty thought he might be, he just seemed to get more awkward.

"What I mean to say Monty, is that. Well he's a lot like me in certain respects." Bellamy explained, scratching the back of his neck and looking frustrated. Monty was just plain confused.

"Right..." Monty prompted when the silence had gone on slightly too long to be comfortable.

"He doesn’t just say how he's feeling." Bellamy gritted out between his teeth, sounding like this whole conversation was paining him.

Monty couldn't help but laugh. It was born of relief because if Bellamy was saying what Monty thought then Miller did like him. But it was also because Bellamy had forced himself to come over and talk to Monty about how his friend liked him.

Bellamy looked offended. "Sorry." Monty managed to choke out. "Thanks, I'll, erm I'll do something about the situation." Bellamy looked relieved, before clapping Monty on the shoulder, murmuring his thanks and walking away.

Monty found Miller sitting on a create, a small way away from where the main party was going on, staring down into his moonshine.

"Hey" Monty greeted before sitting himself down next to Miller as close as physically possible. Miller looked up in surprise but Monty didn’t let him think on it. "You know if you want a hug all you have to do is ask." Monty said.

Miller looked back down at the jar in his hand, giving a sad kind of smile. "What if I wanted to do more than hug?" He asked in an almost whisper.

"That'd be fine too." Monty replied jovially, making Miller's head snap up in shock. "Just, you know, as long as you don't run away afterwards." Monty joked and Miller let out a laugh.

He carefully placed his moonshine down on the floor before reaching up to cup the side of Monty's neck. He pulled Monty in slowly and pressed a carefully kiss on the corner of Monty's lips. Monty let out a sigh of frustration before he grabbed onto the front of Miller's top and dragged him forward, kissing Miller properly.

Miller smiled against Monty's lips before getting with the program and bringing both hands to cup Monty's face and deepen the kiss.

Monty had the urge to fling his leg over Miller's lap and straddle him but he fought it down - aware that they were out in the open, he pulled back, panting slightly. "Can we go back to your tent?" Monty asked and Miller's face lit up before it fell.

"I share with my dad."

Monty groaned and his head slopped down to bury his face into Miller's neck. "I share with Jasper." He said into Miller's neck and he could feel the boy laugh against him. Monty hit him playfully on the chest in reprimand. "It's not funny." He whined, looking up at Miller who was smiling down at him.

Miller didn't say anything back, just leant down and kissed him again. "Let's go back to the party." Miller suggested and Monty huffed slightly. Miller took hold of Monty's hand and dragged he up off the crate. "My dad is head guard - I'm sure he'll have a night shift at some point."

With that promise Monty smiled and squeezed Miller's hand, walking back to the party. Jasper cheered when he saw the two holding hands and Bellamy just looked relieved.


End file.
